Wedding Bells
by rileydylan25
Summary: This is "Dylan's Loss" continuation. Don't read this without reading "Dylan's Loss" first. Dylan and Anthony get married, but a familiar face returns.
1. Default Chapter

Writers Note: If you have not read my other story "Dylan's Loss" then turn back now. You will not get this story if you don't read the first one. This is it's continuation. If you have read, then please read....  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick!" The auburn haired bride-to-be panicked standing in front of a mirror in the ladies dressing room.  
  
"You're going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine. I'm not stressing here!" The blonde cried as she tried to fix the mess of hair in front of her.  
  
"Guys, shut up. This wedding is going to be the best. Dylan, this marriage is going to last, and Natalie. Well...just do Dylan's hair." The brunette reassured her two best friends as she brought Dylan her shoes.  
  
"We're starting in five minutes!" Max said from the door way.  
  
"Bag! I need the paper bag!" Alex threw Dylan a brown paper bag and Dylan started breathing heavily into it.  
  
"Go away Max! We'll be right out." Alex pushed him out of the room as Natalie finished fixing Dylan's hair.  
  
"Ok Dyl. It's almost time." Natalie said smiling at her friend as she stood up to examine her work on the hair issue.  
  
"I don't think I can do it." Dylan said looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Yes, you can. Waiting out there is a man who loves you more than anything. Though he might be kind of odd, he loves you. He has the privilege of your hand in marriage. You two were made for each other!" Alex patted Natalie on the shoulder telling her to stop until she went out of control with it.  
  
"Just remember, we'll be right there next to you. You won't be up there alone you know." Dylan smiled as she hugged her two friends.  
  
"Thanks guys. I couldn't ask for two better...."  
  
"It's time!" The three turned to the door and gave Max a frustrated look. Dylan slid into her white shoes and Natalie rounded up the bouquet's.  
  
Dylan heard the smoothly rounded music coming from the organ, she knew it sounded right. She watched her friends walk down the isle, one by one. Natalie on Pete's arm, Alex on Jason's.  
  
"You ready?" Dylan smiled at Bosley who offered his arm to her. She took it without question, he lead her down the isle. Dylan watched as all of her friends and family stood, for her. She tried to keep a warm smile on her face as Bosley walked her down the isle, but the whole time she felt like puking.  
  
But then, she looked up. She saw him. He saw her.  
  
The next thing she knew, she had reached him. And now Bosley was handing her hand to him, he took it. She looked into his pale blue eyes as the pastor spoke.  
  
They didn't lose eye contact. The only time they moved was to say, "I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He got a huge, hungry smile as he leaned to her. Their lips touched, and never seemed to pull away. It felt like hours had past until they had parted. But it was only a few seconds until their loved ones came up and congratulated them.  
  
*****  
  
"A toast, to Dylan and Anthony Sanders." Everyone raised their champagne glasses to Jason's toast. Since Anthony really couldn't remember his last name, they kept Sanders. Actually, he didn't even remember if he had a last name. But it didn't matter. They were together now.  
  
Dylan smiled as Jason finished his toast. It was a perfect day. She had never thought she'd have one, but today was the day.  
  
She looked at her husband, he smiled at her. She could feel his arm around her waist, he took her free hand. Music started to play, he motioned for her to stand up. She did, they started to dance.  
  
Dylan felt so free as she swayed in her wedding gown. Like nothing could go wrong. Then, it did.  
  
She saw some one at the door. Some one she was not found of. He was leaning against the door way, smiling at her. Not a happy smile, it was evil. You know the type.  
  
He started coming toward her. Anthony did not notice, but she would make him.  
  
"May I cut in?" Anthony just then noticed him when he broke up their moment. Anthony obviously didn't recognize him, cause with a smile, he handed her over.  
  
"Did ya miss me?" Dylan glared at her father as he spun her around. He looked way different. He had shaved his large beard, his hair had lost that tint of gray due to the coloring, and he was actually wearing a tuxedo.  
  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail."  
  
"What? And miss my daughter's big day? Na, they let me out." Dylan raised a confused eye brow.  
  
"You killed two people, how can they just let you out of jail?" Her father shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask me, ask the judge." The song ended, Dylan pushed her father away. She ran over to her two best friends, seeking comfort.  
  
"Ben? He's here?" Natalie asked as Dylan pulled her and Alex to the corner of the large room.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how but he's here." Alex stared at the strangely familiar man.  
  
"That's impossible, he was supposed to be in there for fifty years. Something's up. We have to talk to Charlie."  
  
"Now? It's my wedding day!" Dylan whined. Natalie shrugged.  
  
"You're an angel." They grabbed both of her hands and dragged her to the parking lot. 


	2. Charlie

Writers Note: Ok, this is a short chapter, but hang in there!  
  
"Ok Dylan. You can go back after we find out what's going on." The girls had just walked into the office. Dragging Dylan along, the other girls promised that they would make it up to her.  
  
"Fine. But you owe me big." Just as they got to the desk, they noticed a man. The man was sitting at the desk, back turned to the girls. Dylan gasped.  
  
"Good morning angels."  
  
"Charlie?" It sure enough was. Charlie gave them a huge smile as he stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"I don't know what to say!" Natalie gasped as the girls hugged the man for the first time.  
  
"Well, I'm only doing this for one reason. Dylan's marriage." Charlie said with his arms around the girls.  
  
"Does this mean when me and Pete get married you'll come to the wedding?" Natalie asked with a smile.  
  
"We'll see." The girls and Charlie sat on the couch, them still being kind of shocked on account of actually meeting Charlie.  
  
"We came here to....."  
  
"Find out what's going on with Ben Zaas." The girls smiled.  
  
"I know. We are still trying to figure out what's going on. We think, maybe he bribed somebody or something. Dylan, don't let him get to you. He can't hurt you. No matter how hard he tries, he can't hurt you." Dylan could still remember that night at the bar.  
  
Maybe, just maybe he was capable of killing her. Who was she kidding, he was an over weight fifty year old who had no chance of a future other than jail. True, he did already kill two people, but they weren't angels.  
  
*****  
  
"I told you not to go, but you did." Ben had just entered a hotel room, containing the presence of the enemy. The angel's enemy. Probably the only person who was capable of killing them.  
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to scare her a little. I have one question though, we do we strike?" Ben asked his "boss", a little intimidated by her power.  
  
"Soon. But when we do, I get to kill the other two. You can take Dylan. Now lets get to planning..."  
  
*****  
  
"Sorry honey, that I took so long. I had to do back to the agency and..." Anthony didn't let her finish her sentence. He kissed her at the doorway to the reception hall.  
  
"Honey..." Dylan managed to get out as he kissed her.  
  
"Ok, I'll save it for the honey moon." Anthony smiled as he picked his bride up in his arms. He started to carry her to the limo that was waiting for them. All of the guests watched as they got inside. But Dylan was only looking for one thing, her father. But he wasn't there.  
  
Dylan shrugged it off, but she knew they would meet again.  
  
Writers Note: Are you curious as to who Ben's "boss" is? Huh, are you? Well review me and I will reveal the secret... 


	3. Back From The Honeymoon

"G...good morning Angel." Anthony said to Dylan, sunlight peering through the hotel window on the couple. Dylan rolled over in bed to face her husband.  
  
"Morning." She kissed him lightly, then sat up.  
  
"Honey, you got a phone call." Dylan raised an eye brow.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Guess." Dylan smirked at him as she stretched.  
  
"Which one? Nat or Alex?" Anthony smiled at her as she stretched her legs out on his lap.  
  
"Nat. Sh..she said it was urgent." Dylan nodded as she got off of the bed, climbing over Anthony. She dialed the number to her best friend's house.  
  
"Hello?" A tired Pete answered with a yawn.  
  
"Pete? It's..."  
  
"Dylan, I know. I'll get Nat for you." Dylan gave a small smile.  
  
"Thank you Pete!"  
  
"No prob. Oh, congratulations and everything." She heard Pete wake Natalie up. She heard a tired moan, but it turned into hyperness when Pete said the name "Dylan".  
  
"Dyl? Something happened." Dylan got a expression of panic. What was going on?  
  
"Someone broke into my house last night. I have no idea who, but I know it was a woman." Dylan breathed a sigh of almost relief.  
  
"Are you guys alright? Did she take anything?"  
  
"Yeah. My cell phone, wallet, and house key. I'm really freaked out." Dylan sat on the floor, the phone next to her.  
  
"I'm coming home early. This Hawaii honeymoon was good while it lasted." Dylan said in disappointment. She knew she had to get back to work. With Ben on the loose and everything.  
  
"Oh, Dyl. I'm sorry. You really don't have to come back."  
  
"But I do." She could hear Natalie breath heavily into the phone.  
  
"We already pulled you away at your own wedding party. Oh, by the way. How did it go last night?" Dylan got a smile on her face as she looked at Anthony, who was still sitting on the bed watching her.  
  
"It was perfect. The best I'd ever had." She could hear Natalie giggle, which made her smile even more.  
  
"Give me more details when you get back." Dylan nodded to herself before hanging up. She turned to Anthony, he knew.  
  
"We're going home."  
  
*****  
  
"Welcome back!" Dylan was greeted by Alex, Natalie, Max, and Bosley as she and Anthony stepped into the office.  
  
"Thanks guys." Dylan hugged each person before resting on the couch.  
  
"Wow, you're now a married woman. My little baby's all grown up!" Max said with a smile sitting next to her. Dylan smiled as she playfully hit him on the back of the head.  
  
"Yeah, it's amazing. Oh, and I heard about you guy's little encounter with Charlie. Now, that's just not fair!" Bosley whined as he sat on one of the chairs.  
  
"Well, it'll be your turn next Bosley." Everyone turned to the speaker phone with a smile. They had been unusually greeted by Charlie.  
  
"Good morning angels."  
  
"Good morning Charlie!" The girls said. Max had snuck his way into the sentence as Bosley hit him on the arm.  
  
"Max, would you like to become and angel?"  
  
"Do I look crazy?" Max replied with a serious smile.  
  
"Ok, lets get down to business. Natalie, did you catch any sight of the burglar?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Not really. I just saw several locks of long brown hair run out of the door."  
  
"Well at least we know it's a brunette." Alex said as she sat on a chair next to Natalie.  
  
"Do you think she's any relation to Ben?"  
  
"Anything is possible..."  
  
*****  
  
"I was so stupid! I came at the wrong time!" The brunette complained as she paced the room.  
  
"At least you got the information you need, we need, to kill the girls." She shot Ben a glare.  
  
"But it's not like the famous "Madison Lee" to get caught like that. I know she didn't see my face but I should of been more careful. Now, you stay away from your little daughter until I tell you so..." 


	4. Anthony

Ben made his way down the dark night streets of Los Angeles. He was heading towards Dylan's house. He could see the light in her apartment shining through the night. Like a candle guiding his destiny.  
  
He climbed up the building stairs. He couldn't wait, to kill her. He didn't care what Madison said, even though she got him out of jail. He was going to seize the moment.  
  
He reached her door. He carefully took his gun from his pant pocket, then knocked on the door. He wanted to surprise her.  
  
The door opened, he fired. But where was Dylan. Where was his daughter who he wanted dead? Who he had longed to kill for several months in prison.  
  
No, it wasn't her he had shot. There, lying helplessly on the floor was the thin man. Her husband. He was now dead, and it would cause Dylan much pain.  
  
Bern laughed at the though of how hurt she would be. He had discovered a new kind of torcher. He wasn't going to kill her just yet, he was going to make her life a living hell.  
  
*****  
  
"Paging Dr. Vu. Dr. Vu." Dylan had just gotten Anthony to the hospital. She had arrived at her apartment minutes after the shooting, only to find her husband and a note. The note read..  
  
Honey, Here is my wedding present to you. Sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner, but I was a tad busy. Hope you have a lovely marriage! I'll be back for you. Love, Your father  
  
She'd hated him more than ever before. She didn't know what she wanted to do, kill him or .  
  
Several nurses wheeled him into one of the hospital rooms. Several minutes later a oriental man walked into the room. He examined Anthony for a few seconds.  
  
"We're going to have to surgically remove the bullet. Luckily he was shot in the shoulder and not in the chest..."  
  
He had already been stabbed through the chest, what else was new?  
  
Dylan knew one thing, her father was going to try to destroy her. Loved one by loved one. She knew who would probably get it next..... 


	5. Madison Lee

Dylan all ways wondered what a father would be like when she was a kid. Would he be like that freaky dad from "Leave It To Beaver"? Or the father from the "Brady Bunch" who made all of those stupid jokes? Or Ozzy Osborne?  
  
Would he teach her how to fix cars, or show her how to water paint? Would he have a dirt bike? Or a mini van?  
  
All of those questions had crowded her mind until she had heard Charlie's voice for the first time. She had all ways liked to think of him as her father. He acted like her father in more ways than one.  
  
Now that Dylan had actually met her father.... she wasn't as excited as she used to be.  
  
*****  
  
"How's Anthony?" Natalie had just arrived at the hospital, dragging Pete behind her.  
  
"He's still in surgery. Hey, thanks for coming." Dylan said with a tired expression. It was now 3:45 in the morning, that explained it.  
  
"Where's Alex?" Dylan pointed at the seat behind her. Alex was slightly snoring as she hugged a small light blue blanket around her.  
  
"She looks comfortable." The rest took the rest of the seat in the waiting room. Hoping that they didn't have to wait much longer.  
  
*****  
  
"You stupid idiot! You moron! I can't leave you alone for thirty minutes. You just have to stroll over to your daughter's house and kill the first person you could see?" Madison said as she paced the hotel room.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't fight the urge. I mean, when do we strike? I can't wait much longer." Madison rolled her eyes at her "partner" in crime.  
  
"First, before we strike we need to find their weakness.." Ben nodded in agreement.  
  
*****  
  
"Honey!" It was now visiting hours at the hospital, and Anthony had finished surgery.  
  
Anthony gave his wife a warm smile. He had trouble speaking before, he had more trouble now. So he decided, instead of gasping and trying to get words out, he wasn't going to try.  
  
"How do you feel?" Anthony raised a eye brow.  
  
"That bad huh?" Dylan sat next to her husband on the hospital bed.  
  
"The doctor said you could get out of the hospital tomorrow if you promise to rest." Dylan squeezed Anthony's hand, he squeezed back.  
  
Dylan knew Anthony as one of the toughest guys and one of the best fighters around, but she could see the fear in his eyes. She knew he was afraid that he wasn't going to live before and after the surgery. A person that amazing who could even live a stab through the chest still had feelings. That's why she was worried about the whole Ben thing. How could he handle it? What if Ben came back for Anthony, before he came for her?  
  
*****  
  
"Dylan, get your butt over here ASAP!" Dylan had just received a phone call from Natalie. She and Alex had already gone back to the agency.  
  
Dylan said her good byes to Anthony, promising that she would be back.  
  
*****  
  
"We got a phone call." Natalie pressed the "phone messages" button on the phone, and Madison Lee's voice started to come out...  
  
"Surprised I'm alive? I bet you are. You girls might want to come down to the Marina. I've got somebody you need. Guess who..." Click.  
  
"Madison Lee? That's impossible!" Dylan couldn't believe it. The devil from down under was still alive. And helping her father no doubt.  
  
"Who could she have?" Bosley asked sitting on one of the chairs.  
  
Dylan got a sudden rush of panic.  
  
"When did you get this message?"  
  
"About ten minutes ago. Why?" Alex walked over to Dylan who was leaning on a desk.  
  
"And it only takes about eight minutes to get here from the hospital..." Dylan grabbed her car keys quickly, not taking a second of hesitation.  
  
The other girls followed her to the parking lot.  
  
*****  
  
"Anthony?" Dylan ran into the hospital room, expecting to see Anthony. But he wasn't there.  
  
"They've got Anthony!" 


	6. The Marina

Anthony squinted his eyes open. At first he couldn't see much of anything, just two blurs standing in front of him. After a couple of seconds, he could clearly see who was in front of him.  
  
"Wakey wake Mr. Thing man. Have a nice rest?" Anthony tried to move, but soon found the strong pain in his right arm, the arm he had been shot in. He was tied tightly to a wooden chair. It resembled a fish type of smell. Not very pleasant.  
  
"Wh..wher.." Anthony tried to talk, but he couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Remember me? No? Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Madison Lee. I'm single, I hate the "angels", and I think you're hot." Anthony raised an eye brow at the last comment. Madison, with a evil type of smile, slowly made her way over to Anthony.  
  
"I'm going to kill your little wife first, just so you can see her die..." Madison kissed him lightly on the lips. Anthony quickly jerked his head away, giving her his serious glare.  
  
"Huh? You're not ready for that yet? Well, I'll let you get used to the fact that Dylan will die tonight, and you'll be mine." With that, Madison stroked Anthony's cheek, then walked away. Ben following her.  
  
"Dyl...Dylan."  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe that bitch! She stroke at the perfect time too, when Anthony was weak. I know we're walking into a trap but I can't leave Anthony there with that witch." Dylan muttered to her friends as she sped towards the Marina.  
  
"I'm sure he's alright, and I'm pretty sure we can take Madison down. We did it once, we can do it again." Alex reassured her friend.  
  
Dylan's heart was beating a mile a minute. She was freaked. Where Anthony was, Madison was, which most likely meant that her father would be there. She had to face both of them in the same night?  
  
*****  
  
"Ah, angels. What a surprise." Madison paused. "No, I shouldn't say it like that!" Madison was standing in front of her mirror, practicing what she would say to her enemies when they arrived.  
  
What? You don't think these evil sentences come out all by them selves with out practice do ya?  
  
"Madison, they're hear." Ben said, opening the door to one of the rooms on the small boat.  
  
"Perfect. Get Anthony ready and the gas masks. I'll get the chemicals."  
  
*****  
  
Dylan parked in a nearby pile of dead grass. It was only a short walk to the glimmering night water, boats resting on the blanket of wet water colors. It made Dylan think of Chad. Oh God. What if she ran into Chad? That wouldn't be good.  
  
"Let me go in first." The other girls nodded, and let their friend walk ahead.  
  
Dylan saw a slightly larger boat resting at the dock. It screamed Madison. Dylan started slowly walking toward it, when a green type of gas went up her nostrils. She was out.  
  
*****  
  
"Well if it isn't the lovely Dylan, here to save her husband from the likes of me. How cute." Dylan opened her eyes to Madison. Do to the fiery fall when Dylan last saw her, she had slight scares on her forehead a the tips of her shoulders, but it wasn't that bad.  
  
Dylan saw Madison, she was sitting on Anthony's lap, about seven feet away from her, stroking his cheek as she rubbed her leg against his. Anthony squirmed in his seat, desperately wanting to get away from this demon.  
  
Dylan wanted to kill her.  
  
"Madison. I see you survived. What a shame." Madison gave her a sarcastic smile as she stood up.  
  
"You know Dylan. When you girls are all dead, me and Anthony over here are going to make a cute couple." Dylan glared at Madison.  
  
"Keep away from him." Madison laughed at Dylan. The laugh that screamed, "I have the power to do what ever I want and a stupid little angel like you can do nothing about it".  
  
Dylan heard a slight moan from the left side of the room. It turned out to be Natalie, who was tied up to a wooden chair, accompanied by Alex. Then, he came in.  
  
"Hey darling. I've been looking forward to this moment for a long time." Dylan tried to move, maybe to get out of the chair, but soon found out that she couldn't move her arms.  
  
"The chemicals you breathed in don't allow you to move anything from the neck down. A little bonus in me killing you." Ben held up a gun, pointing it at her head as he strolled over to her.  
  
"Hey "daddy", I jut wanted to let you know that I hate your guts for dong what you did to Anthony, among other things." Ben gave a little laugh.  
  
"I don't think you get the rules. You see, the person without the gun doesn't have permission to diss me, or else the person with the gun will shoot the person without the gun. Do you get it now?" Ben held the gun up the Dylan's forehead.  
  
"Got any last words?"  
  
"I do." Ben turned around. There stood Charlie, gun in hand, pointing it at Ben.  
  
"Nobody, and I mean nobody hurts my girls." Charlie pulled the trigger. Dylan closed her eyes to the sound of the gun shot. She felt her father falling against her limp body, then harshly landing on the boat's floor.  
  
"Hello girls." Charlie said, his voice a bit weaker. Dylan could feel a tear run down her cheek. The only father in the world that she had was now dead. Laying on her boots, dead as a door knob.  
  
"Charlie..." Charlie untied Dylan, her stilling not being able to move, Charlie hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry. It was either you or him." Suddenly, there was a gun to Charlie's head. Madison.  
  
"Good morning Charlie!" Madison said in a sarcastic manner. Charlie exhaled, closing his eyes as he stood back up, level to Madison.  
  
"Madison, don't do this." Madison bit her upper lip with a smile.  
  
"Oh, but I will..." 


	7. The shootings

"Charlie, I've taken enough shit from you the years I was an angel. All of that "friend" crap and the helping people thing, it was all a waist of my time." Madison held the gun to Charlie's head, whispering this into his ear.  
  
"You know, this is the first time I've ever seen you, and this will definitely be the last." Dylan could feel the feeling in her legs coming back. Madison wasn't exactly paying attention to her right now, so that gave her a chance to....  
  
"Ah!" Dylan unexpectedly kicked Madison in the back.  
  
"Oh, you're asking for it." Madison started to point the gun at Dylan, but Dylan had already lifted her leg. Dylan kicked the gun out of Madison's hand. The only problem, Madison had already pulled the trigger. The bullet went right into Dylan's stomach. Dylan screamed in pain, as Madison punched her.  
  
"Madison. It's time for you, a former angel, to go to Hell." Charlie could feel a tear run down his cheek as he shot Madison. You couldn't blame the guy, he was really close to Madison at a time.  
  
He watched as Madison fell to the ground, looking at him, begging him to give her life. But it was already over, she was dead.  
  
Charlie picked up hurting Dylan in his arms, as he rushed her to his car waiting out front. In hopes that he'd get her to the hospital in time...  
  
*****  
  
"Whoa what happened?" Natalie had fully woken up from the gas.  
  
She was sitting, untied in the same wooden chair with Alex leaning on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh my...." Natalie stood up, and walked over to where Madison and Ben were lying dead.  
  
"A lots been happening while we were a sleep huh?" Natalie commented, not facing Alex. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Natalie spun around and discovered Anthony.  
  
"Dyl..."  
  
"Dylan? Is she in trouble?" Anthony motioned towards the door. Then, picking up Alex who was still asleep, the three ran to Dylan's car which was still sitting by the docks.  
  
"I'll drive."  
  
*****  
  
"She may not make it. The bullet is in her upper stomach. She has a slim chance to live." Charlie explained to Natalie, Alex, and Anthony when they got to the hospital.  
  
Anthony looked at his "angel" through the hospital window. Running his hand along the glass, eager to touch her. To run his fingers in her hair. To smell her fragrance.  
  
"What are they going to do?" Alex asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. They didn't tell me. I'm sure we'll find out soon..." 


	8. A Coma?

Anthony stared at his love through the small hospital window. He was frozen to his seat, as he was of most of the night. Anthony felt like it was his fault. His fault that Dylan got shot. He felt horrible. He wanted yell, cry, kill. But all he could do was wait.  
  
Soon, Anthony could feel his body leaning towards the arm rest. He feel asleep. Hoping that when he woke up and his angel would be there.  
  
*****  
  
Natalie opened her eyes. Sunlight! Shining in from the nearby window. Natalie noticed Alex leaning on her shoulder, drooling. Natalie nudged her friend, Alex sat up.  
  
"Huh? What happened? Is Dylan alright?" Natalie shrugged as she stood up and stretched.  
  
"I'm not sure. I just woke up myself. Charlie? Is..." The chair the was supposed to be occupied by Charlie, wasn't. He was gone.  
  
"I have some news." The doctor came from around the corner.  
  
"We can get the bullet out, but Dylan won't be alright. She's in a coma." Natalie was frozen to the floor.  
  
"Of course, we have no idea when she will wake up, but we can surgically remove the bullet. Like we did to her husband." Natalie nodded, Alex too.  
  
They noticed Anthony sitting by Dylan on the side of the bed, holding her lifeless hand.  
  
They decided to go in too.  
  
"How's she looking?" Anthony didn't look up at them, he just stared at Dylan.  
  
"Um, the doctor said we can get the bullet out, but she's in..."  
  
"A...a coma. I can tell." Natalie raised an eyebrow as she sat on a chair near the bed.  
  
"What are you? A doctor or something." Alex asked. Anthony still didn't look up from Dylan.  
  
"Yes." Natalie was equally surprised.  
  
"We didn't know..."  
  
"C...can we please drop it?" Anthony was not in the mood for chatting.  
  
"Call us if she wakes up. I have to go home for a little while." Natalie and Alex stood up and started to leave.  
  
"But we'll be back." 


	9. Hair

Anthony had left for a while. He had to get something, something that belonged to her.  
  
He walked into her hospital room, then sat on the edge of the bed. He took from his coat, a small brown bag. Then opened it, and held in over her.  
  
Strands of hair, her hair, trickled over her. He was giving back to her what he had taken.  
  
They had already taken out the bullet, so all that needed to happen was for her to wake up.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh my gosh. Why do these things all ways happen to you guys." Natalie had just gotten home from the hospital, and was telling Pete the whole story.  
  
"We're just lucky I guess. I have to take a shower, then I have to go back to the hospital. Would you like to join me?" Pete got a smile on his face.  
  
"Which on? Join you in the shower...." Natalie raised an eye brow.  
  
"You're pathetic." Natalie started towards the bathroom.  
  
"But you can join me if you want..."  
  
*****  
  
Alex had gotten back to the hospital, after cleaning up a bit. As she had left, Anthony was still by Dylan's side.  
  
"Hi, does she look any better?" Anthony turned to Alex.  
  
"Impossible." Alex smiled. It was cute how much Anthony loved Dylan. Dylan deserved that kind of love.  
  
Alex noticed the strands of hair lying on the small table near the bed.  
  
"Do you happen to have my hair in that pile?" Alex sat on a chair near the bed.  
  
"I...I can't Image.. imagine life without her." Anthony said, stroking her cheek in fear that he'd never again get the chance.  
  
"Yeah, she's been one of my best friends for the past five years. She's an angel..." Suddenly the door swung open and Natalie came inside.  
  
"Is she..."  
  
"No. Not yet." Alex answered Natalie question with no expression.  
  
"Bark..." They heard a little yip coming from Natalie's large purse. Natalie took out Spike, and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Give your auntie Dylan a kiss!" She set the dog on the bed and let him lick Dylan's face.  
  
"Get the dog away! You know she hated it when he slobbered!" Alex picked up the puppy and held it in her arms.  
  
"Oh come on. Have a little fun with Dylan while we got the chance!" Alex smiled, then put the dog back on her.  
  
"You know, this is wrong." Natalie giggled.  
  
"I know, but it's so much fun." 


	10. Flashback

"Thin Man at one o'clock." Alex said through their three way communicating system. Dylan started walking toward the sexy, mysterious bad guy.  
  
They had fought for ten minutes, but had seemed like an hour. Then she jumped on his back. He swung her around until she hit the wall. He threw her down, taking a strand of her hair for the first time.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
Shamus head butted her on the ledge of the building. He was going to kill her. But, no. Wait. The thin man was trying to save her. He tried to stab Shamus, but he got out of the way. Then he simply pushed Shamus off the roof.  
  
The thin man held Dylan in his arms, and kissed her for the first time.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
There was Madison, sitting on the Thin Mans lap. Stroking his cheek, kissing him. She had stolen something, something that was hers. Before Dylan could kill her...  
  
Dylan could see, the thin man. He was standing over her now, holding her hand.  
  
"Sh..she's awake!" He rejoiced. Wait, this wasn't a flashback. It wasn't a dream. She had woken up. She so desperately wanted to.  
  
"Dylan!" She sat up, felt something wet on her cheek. Dog drool, should guessed they'd do something like that.  
  
"Wh...where am I." Dylan felt a strong pain in her shoulder, then soon found a sling.  
  
"You're at the hospital. You got shot and..." Alex started to explain.  
  
"I know what happened that night. I was having all of these flashbacks and..." Dylan couldn't finish her sentence. Anthony kissed her. Not a small kiss, not a hard kiss. Just a kiss, to let her know that he loved her.  
  
*****  
  
"You know, we haven't really been alone since we got married. Every time we got interrupted." Dylan and Anthony were lying on their bed, finally alone. Dylan was resting against his chest. Anthony had his arm around her, stroking her hair.  
  
"I..I know. We didn't ev..even get time alone at our wedding..." Dylan sat up.  
  
"Want to make up for lost time?" 


End file.
